The Airship
by Zmaragdus
Summary: After the destruction of Home, Rikku mourns the loss of her family and home, and finds solace in Al Bhed Special and Auron's arms.


The group consisting of a summoner and her guardians clambered onto the deck of the newly afloat airship. Rikku watched from the windows of the deck as her Home was slowly destroyed by the Guado and the Bevellian machina. Luckily, she had escaped with most of her family, including Brother and Cid, but she couldn't help but mourn for those left behind.

"Where to?" asked Cid from the helm, oblivious to the sorrow around them.

It was generally agreed upon that they should head to Bevelle to see what was going on. All Rikku wanted to do was hide somewhere on the airship. After they decided on their path, Tidus chatted unendingly about this and that, from the airships of Zanarkand, to yet more blitzball. Normally she would have joined in happily, but not today, not after such disaster.

"Hey, Rikku! Cheer up man. It can be rebuilt." he called out to her. Lulu shot him an icy glare to which he seemed oblivious.

"Can you rebuild all the people we lost? What about that, huu, meanie?" Rikku said quietly.

She strode off the deck. By the time she had reached the doors, Lulu and Wakka were already beginning to accost Tidus for his lack of tact or caring for Rikku's plight. Yuna started to run after her before Cid laid a hand on his niece's shoulder.

"Let her go. She needs time to think this over."

Rikku glanced back at the deck, silently thanking her dad for his rare moment of clarity on how to deal with teenage girls. Lulu, Tidus, and Wakka argued fiercely in one corner, while Yuna talked to brother to start trying out her newly learned Al-Bhed skills. Only Auron wasn't on the deck.

Once in the corridor beyond the deck, she headed towards the lift, taking it down to a more secluded storage area of the ship. Hopefully, no one would find her here. Outside of the elevator was a small hallway and several non-descript doors. She chose the first one on her right.

"Sorry!" she cried out with a great deal of surprise. Auron was perched on a pile of boxes in the corner. She was going to leave, but curiosity got the better of her before she could. "So what are you doing here, Mr. Fearless?"

He glanced at her with an air of annoyance or frustration or some other angry emotion. "I don't like airships. Why are you here?"

"Oh come on," she whined, ignoring his question, "There's nothing to be afraid of." She noticed the jug of sake being cradled in his sword arm and the weapon lying on the floor.

"Are you drunk?"

"No," he said curtly. He paused for a moment. "I ran out of sake, before I could possibly get that far."

"I know what will make you feel better!" Rikku announced as she left the room quickly. Outside, she picked the door just to the left of hers and immediately started going through boxes. She gathered a bizarre looking mix of fangs, stones, and potions. Arms full and nearly overloaded, she stumbled back into the room with Auron in it. He glanced at her with a bemused look, distracted from his fear of flying momentarily. She didn't know that it was lust that distracted him from his fear. After raising his eyebrows at Rikku, but not saying anything, he returned to his dour expression.

Consulting her mixing belt, she hurriedly poured ingredients into two small vials. With a puff of smoke and slightly odd odour, she was done. This would make both of them feel better. She wanted to forget the destruction of Home, and he wanted to forget that they were in a hunk of metal thousands of feet above the ground.

"All done!" she announced. Big strides carried her over to the box on which Auron was sitting. "This'll make everything better, Mr. Fear_ful_." She handed him one of the vials. He raised his eyebrows again, but in the end pulled the stopper out and downed it in one gulp. Rikku did the same. A contorted and ugly look passed over Auron's face.

"What is this?" Auron sputtered with a cough.

"Al Bhed Special. No matter what their size, age, or tolerance, it'll take anyone just to the point of being drunk in about five to seven minutes. Don't worry; it never makes you throw up or anything. Just perfectly tipsy. No worries; I've had them for years."

"What?!" he demanded, "I thought you were going to comfort me, not get me drunk. I can't present myself this way to the Yuna and the other guardians. Are you even of the proper drinking age for Al Bhed?"

Rikku hopped up on a box near his and shrugged her petite shoulders. "Technically I only turned 16 a little while ago, so now I can drink these, but I still used to make them anyway. Adults wouldn't give them to me, but I've always had skill in mixing things, so I figured out how to make them a long time ago."

Auron sighed as he looked at her. He could already feel the effects of the "Al Bhed Special" coming on. _I guess there's nothing I can do about it now_, he thought. He looked at Rikku appreciatively. He knew that she _was_ trying to help. Her long, spiky hair trailed down over her shoulders and over her front. His eyes followed her hair down to her chest. She wasn't terribly well-endowed, but she carried what she had exceedingly well under her tight Al Bhed suit. He shook his head and averted his eyes from her shapely body. He longed to reach out and pull her into his arms, but he pushed these thoughts out of his mind. _A girl like her would never appreciate the affections of man like me,_ he thought,_ me the __stoic, old warrior-mon__k__. Mr. __Meanie__ as she always calls me_.

He focused his gaze on a nearby box and started to zone out. This "Al Bhed Special" did really bring you to just the right point. He relaxed somewhat as he stared into the distance. He was quickly forgetting both his frustration, fear, and various annoyances. He was shaken from his stupor as Rikku hopped off her box and stumbled toward him.

"Are you even listening to me?" she demanded with a slight slur. "Hey! Are you?" He realized that he hadn't been. He wondered how long she had been talking.

"Sorry," he mumbled. She continued to stride toward him. In the blink of an eye, she tripped over the sword laying there and fell toward the ground. With a graceful motion, Auron slipped off of his box and scooped her up in his arms before she hit the floor. He breathed in sharply, intensely aware of her body pressed against his.

"Auron," she whispered. Their noses hovered mere millimetres away from one another. She drunkenly leaned in toward him.

"No," he said, shifting her weight away from him.

"But, but.. Auron, please..." she pleaded gently, showing her true feelings in her drunken state.

"No, I mean, you're bleeding." He turned and set her down on the box behind him and gestured to her ankle where she had tripped on the blade. She hadn't noticed the gash on her leg.

"Oh," she muttered. _Did this mean he _would _kiss me?_ she thought. He looked at her, sighing slightly, unsure of how to proceed. He smiled slightly when he realized what he could do.

He slipped her boots off to reveal the cut on her right ankle. Reaching up, he started to undo the bows on her sleeve. After the top few, the whole thing slipped down off her arm and he took it to wrap around her ankle. After he cinched it around tightly, she shivered from the unexpected cool that now wrapped her arm.

"Cold?" asked Auron, "we can even it up." He was supremely happy in his drunken state. Reaching for the other sleeve, he started to undo those bows as well. Rikku's face broke out into a wide, drunken grin. She held her arm aloft and let him remove the sleeve. Next his hands reached for the red and yellow scarf around her neck. "This can't be helping either," he said with a smirk. _What am I doing?_ he thought,_ fuck I'm drunk_. But his doubts disappeared when he saw her nipples starting to harden as goosebumbs raced down Rikku's arms. Now all she was wearing was the bikini, a miniskirt, and the wide blue headband in her hair.

"Seeing how you've taken my clothes, you'll have to keep me warm some other way. Hmm?" she question, lurching forward against his wide, sturdy chest. Strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her upright and close to his body. One hand explored down her back as the other swept through her hair, taking the headband and letting her hair fall down. He ran his hand once more through her silky blonde hair before resting it on the back of her head and pulling her in close to him. He let the headband fall to the floor. Various articles of clothing were now spread around the room.

She looked into his eyes. "Kiss me," she said with a small hiccup. Though feeling guilty, he complied to her wishes. He slipped his cowl over his head, tossing it to the floor, and their lips met softly. Rough stubble tickled her chin and Rikku smiled lightly through the kisses that Auron laid upon her. First he tasted her supple lips, moist and eager to his touch, before tilting his head and running his lips down her neck. He nipped lightly at the soft skin just above her shoulder blade and on her earlobe. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ears, "I thought you were going to keep me warm." He grunted in reply.

With a smooth gesture using one hand, he undid the buckles of the belt that held his coat on and shrugged it off one shoulder. Keeping one arm anchored firmly around her waist, he swept the coat around and wrapped her in its and his warm embrace. He pulled the edges of the coat and dragged her back in toward him.

"Warm enough?" Auron murmured as he planted kisses over her face.

"You'd better keep trying. I think some skin-to-skin contact would warm me up."

Auron let go of the coat and Rikku and started to undo the buckles that held his leather armour to his tight body. He finally slipped the whole contraption over his head and let it, like so many other articles, fall to the floor. He pulled her in and let his hands fall to her waist. They kissed. As his hands roamed over body, slipping down lower to her round and tight ass, their tongues meshed and toyed with one another, delighting in the taste.

As her body was pressed against his, she could feel the growing lump in his pants and it pressed against her stomach. Taking hold of one of his hands, she directed it to the straps holding her bikini top up. He took advantage of this position and quickly loosened the straps, letting the top fall to the floor. As his hands worked the straps of her top, her own hands deftly undid the buckles on her miniskirt and let that too fall.

Now she stood with nothing but the thong bikini bottom and Auron's red cloak around her shoulders. Auron's pants still graced his lower half, but were tenting greatly as his erection grew. Auron's fingers toyed gently with the straps of the bikini bottom, as he still kissed her passionately. He toyed with her further till she moaned in anticipation and he crushed her body to his. One swift gesture removed the last article of clothing gracing Rikku's body with the exception of Auron's red cloak. Their kiss deepened and Auron straightened his back, lifting Rikku onto her toes and into his arms. He lifted further and her toes dangled above the ground. She used this height to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His arms cradled her gently. The coat slipped off her shoulders to the floor.

"Now you really have to keep me warm," Rikku moaned. Auron smiled as he buried his mouth into the crux of her neck. Kneeling, he spread the coat out over the ground and gently as ever laid Rikku on top of it. Her knees still loosely wrapped around his waist as he kneeled in front of her.

Auron used both his hands to undo his belt and slip his pants down to his knees. His formidable cock popped free from the pants. Rikku gasped quietly when she saw the girth and length of it. Auron leaned over her to kiss her soft lips and his cock rested against her pubis. Their lips entwined for a moment before Auron broke the kiss and whispered in her ear: "Are you sure?"

Rikku pulled his mouth back to hers with a fire inside and demanded of him, "Do it. Now."

Auron pushed his hips towards hers and felt his cock resting against her opening. He pushed further and the head of his member popped through her opening. Rikku gasped as it felt like just his tip took up her entire cunt. He pushed again and this time let his length slide into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they kissed as deeply as his cock rested inside of her. When they broke the kiss, Rikku whispered into his ear, "Fuck me."

He pulled out most of the way before slamming into her with full force. Soon they had established strong, pulsating rhythm as Auron's cock thrust back and forth into Rikku's tight pussy. Laying on the ground, her back arched away from the cold ground and red coat.

His dick throbbed heavily inside of her. Auron's thick and strong arms wrapped around her as her lithe limbs encircled his neck. Their bodies melted together and became one entity, moving and twisting together.

The rhythm continued, accelerating to a rate that pushed them both to their limit. Auron held her a little closer, if that was even possible, and thrust once more, deeply, into Rikku. Rikku moaned, leading into a scream, as she reached the climax at the same time as Auron. His hot, bitter seed shot into Rikku.

They lay still on the ground of the airship after both had finished coming. He let his weight fall to her side to avoid crushing her small frame, but kept her tightly in his arms.

"We shouldn't have done this," Auron said in his low, serious voice.

"How could you say this? After all this, that is what you have to say?" Rikku squirmed

"What would you like me to say?"

"Well, how about, 'Rikku, you are so beautiful,' or 'Rikku, that was the best fuck I've ever had.'"

"Or, Rikku, you are so drunk."

"Hey, meanie! That's not right."

"But it's true," Auron remarked as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips skirted before locking passionately. He broke the kiss. "We should get dressed. We're never going to get away with this." Auron stood up, pulling his pants back up and buckling the belt. He took a step towards the pile of boxes where his clothing lay and stumbled as he tried to walk.

Rikku giggled as he swayed back and forth, unable to keep still on his feet, "Or, Auron, you are so drunk. Come back here and sleep it off. We're still hours away from Bevelle." Auron resigned himself to the fact that he _was_ drunk and laid back down beside Rikku. He wrapped his arms around her and they snuggled together. Auron took the edges of his red coat and pulled it over Rikku and her eyes fluttered open and closed before settling on closed. They quickly drifted off into a deep, exhausted sleep on the floor of the airship, both having forgotten their temporary woes.


End file.
